The disclosure relates generally to economic optimization of power generation systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to apparatuses, methods, and program products for the economic optimization of a power generation system by analyzing alternative operating modes, and calculating an economic benefit and a billing rate per unit of time of operation in one of the alternative operating modes.
In the energy industry, power generation systems (e.g., turbomachinery such as gas turbines, steam turbines, wind turbines, etc.) can be sold to a prospective operator with an accompanying long-term service agreement. The power generation systems sold with these agreements are typically configured to operate in a specific mode or group of operating phases corresponding to the expected demands of the power generation system. These expected demands may be determined at the time of purchase and relied upon throughout the useful life of the power generation system. As used herein, the term “economic optimization” refers to delivering a power output from a power generation system which substantially meets the actual customer demand without significant excess power generation or shortfalls. In addition, “economic optimization” can include minimizing the degradation and fuel consumption of a power generation system to reduce wear on individual parts and the system itself during operation.
Through long-term service agreements, a servicer of the power generation system (whether the original manufacturer or a different entity) can maintain and/or repair components of a power generation system, with the system typically being taken offline for a predetermined maintenance outage interval at the time of service. Maintenance outage intervals provide regular revenue opportunities for the servicer of the power generation system but represent lost revenue and periodic, sometimes unpredictable costs to the customer. Thus, the servicer of a power generation system may have different interests from the operator. As the demand for energy from both traditional and alternative sources increases, both operators and servicers have an interest in further increasing the return on their investments.